


Drunk on your love

by sendosenpai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Tattoos, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sendosenpai/pseuds/sendosenpai
Summary: Yuri awakens after a failed competition and a night of drunken decisions. But now he finds himself with a fresh tattoo, one that he doesn't remember getting, and now links him to the one man he's always admired- Victor Nikiforov





	Drunk on your love

Yuri woke up in a bed of tangled sheets and skewed pillows. His mind buzzed, a headache raged at his temples, his vision a blurred collection of colours. He stumbled out of bed and dragged himself towards the shower in the corner of the hotel room. After a few minutes spent figuring out how the knobs turned, he let the water wash over him, hoping it would wash away the hangover and the fog left over his mind too. 

Yuri groaned. He definitely regretted drinking as much as he did last night. But at the time it had seemed a good idea, a way to forget his terrible performance at the competition last night, to drown his embarrassment in wine. 

Yuri pulled his gaze away from staring at the tiled wall in front him and stepped out of the shower, glancing at himself in the full-length mirror that was nailed to the door. Suddenly he spotted something- something that wasn’t there last night.

“Is that- is that a tattoo?” Yuri gasped out loud.

The shock further cleared the fog from his mind, and he rushed back to his room to grab his glasses. 

His initial suspicions were true- it was a tattoo! But he had no memory of getting it. And he had no idea what it meant. The tattoo was a collection of words; in utter shock Yuri read them out loud- “Just married.”

‘What does it mean?’ Yuri thought. ‘What did I even do last night? Could it be that I got married?’ Yuri paled at the thought. ‘But to who?’

He dressed fervently, wishing that his terrible hangover would just go away so he could think properly for a second. He tried to recall exactly what had happen the night before. He had been standing to the side of the room, filled with all of the contestants. He had felt awkward- too scared to join a conversation and too ashamed of his performance to pretend that he felt comfortable surrounded by such amazing talent. Glass after glass he drank, until everything went dark, and the next memory was waking up. He couldn’t even remember where he had the tattoo done, let alone who had it with!

He tried to calm himself- maybe it wasn’t a matching tattoo, maybe there was no one else. Maybe he just got the tattoo by himself as a joke. Some horrible mean joke that he wanted to play on himself. And even if there was someone else, it didn’t necessarily mean they were married. Right? 

Anger bubbled up inside Yuri. ‘What kind of tattoo artist would give a drunk person a tattoo? It’s ridiculous.’ 

Suddenly his manager burst into Yuri’s room. “Whaddup Yuri. Too bad about the performance last night, but chin up. We can beat them next year, I’m sure, as long as you don’t get fat again lol.” 

Yuri tried to get a word in, to ask his manager about what happened last night, but he was cut off.

“Also well done for being a good sport and hanging out with the other competitors last night, you really seemed to hit it off and it will make good publicity for your fan base.”

“What fan base? Blonde Yuri has all the fan girls after all. And what do you mean hanging out with the others? I stood in the corner most of the night!”

“Ehhhh? Then what’s with Victor’s and Chris’ Instagram stories then?”

A blush rising to his checks and a knot of apprehension in his belly, Yuri grabbed his phone and flicked through his story. Picture after picture, there was Yuri, in his drunken haze, posing with the other competitors. He continued to scroll until he found the picture he wanted. 

There he was, in the tattoo parlour, and next to him, getting a matching tattoo, was Victor!

Yuri dropped his phone in shock. Was he married to Victor? The one man he had always loved, the man who had inspired him to even start ice skating in the first place? He had always wanted to be an equal in that man’s eyes, and the crushing defeat of last night had made him too embarrassed to even meet Victor’s eyes, let alone talk to him, or thank him for all those years for inspiration. Apparently in his drunken state he hadn’t been so reserved. 

Yuri had never felt so embarrassed, but flowering in the corner of his mind was the hope, the hope that if the two of them had gotten those tattoos together, then it meant that Victor had finally noticed him, and considered him worthy enough to be around.

Yuri scrambled out of the room, his manager calling after him. One thought only ran through Yuri’s mind- ‘I have to talk to Victor!’


End file.
